Decisions, Decisions
by TheOutbreakControlsYou
Summary: Part 3 to my 3 part REO series, A little different from the other 2. Read BFP and HiveHellfire, before this. The remaining survivers must make their way to the university, with some new friends on their side...and some old ones too..I do not own RE settin
1. Old Friends

It was dark, the alleyways were covered in fear and death. The moon had reached it's peak in the sky, it towered over raccoon city, and it's people. What was left of them anyways. Though cold, the air in the sky was refreshing, as Alyssa and Kevin breathed in, it was as though it was coating their lungs, helping them heal from the ash and smoke that once consumed their airways. As she walked, Alyssa's thoughts were elsewhere. She had stepped in and out of hell, fought it's demons, and survived. Only it was odd, to have entered such a place drowning in such evil, and end up leaving it with the devil herself. Monica. "It's not much further" Monica said walking at a fast pace.

"And what exactly is 'it'" Alyssa asked with a touch of sass in her voice.

"You'll see" Monica replied not looking back to them as they followed.

"Oh so you're just not going to tell us? Hope we follow you without any question. I mean it's not like you tried to kill any of us or anything?" Alyssa said sarcastically, looking up at Kevin "Tell me again why we're not killing her?" Alyssa finished again with a sassy tone of voice.

"I did just save your life...or was it that you wanted a dozen guards to shoot you down, and then have umbrella use your body to test their latest scientific masterpiece , deforming and mutilating your body until people can't even see the humanity in you anymore?"

Alyssa gave the back of Monica's head a dirty look, "Maybe..." Alyssa joked, "Or maybe I would have handled it myself" Monica smiled

"And you were doing such a fine job at that too." Monica finally looked back to glance at her

"Oh you bit.." Kevin stepped in before Alyssa could finish

"Just tell us where we are going." He said with very little emotion in his voice at all. Monica looked forward again.

"The university" she said. "And Alyssa...I'm sorry" Monica finished. Alyssa didn't say anything she just looked away. "Look I know you don't believe this, but I'm here to help, we're on the same side, trust me."

"No." Alyssa said immediately "I don't trust you. You tried to kill us, ...well not me...but everyone else, and you almost did if I hadn't stepped in and put a bullet to you...which brings me to my second point. Why are you alive! You should be dead. Or don't you remember Kevy here throwing you out the window for the zombies to..." Kevin stopped her there

"Alyssa!" Kevin almost yelled. Alyssa looked at him, surprised, she would have thought he would be the last person to stop her from verbally butchering Monica. Kevin looked down at his feet, as though in pain. Then he looked back up "She's right Monica, I saw you die."

Monica stopped and turned around "Alright listen, I know you have a lot of questions, and there are very good reasons why you should. But we have to wait until all of you are gathered together, in the university." She then began walking again.

"Yeah what about the others! How do you expect them to know where to go, and who's to say they're even still alive?." Alyssa asked, talking to the back fo Monica's head again, which bothered the hell out of her.

"Is Yoko with them?" Monica asked

"...Yes.." Alyssa answered questioning her reason for asking that.

"Then they'll be fine, and they will most certainly know where to go. As for George, I found him already, and told him where to go, he should be there by now." Monica finished

Alyssa looked to her side at the brick wall, covered in dirt and ash, probably from an explosion of some kind, "I don't like this." she muttered

"You don't have to. Just keep up" Monica said, and they continued walking towards the university

* * *

The gunshot rang loud through the silver hallways of the surviving section of the hotel. The deluxe suites. They were gorgeous, the rest of the hotel was left scummy and unkept, where as here it was as though being prepared for royalty. The battle on the opposite side of the door the team was on, had weakened them, and left them tired. The site of Mark holding a 9mm pistol in their direction, did not make healing from bite marks any easier. At first David thought the sudden betrayal was due to him perhaps noticing he and Cindy had been bitten, but he soon realized it was something much larger than that. Their conversation lasted only a few minutes before Mark pulled the trigger. The blood splattered on the silver wall, and slowly smeared south as the body slid down the wall to the ground. Mark smiled.

* * *

"Sir we have a small problem." A soldier said, as he removed his gas mask.

"What is it?" the scientist said, not taking his eyes off his computer, as if he didn't care.

"It's Monica sir..." that name grabbed his attention and he quickly looked up at the soldier, "...She's alive." The scientist got up off his seat and looked the soldier in the eye.

"That, captain... is not small." he than walked around the captain, and began speaking to the entire room, filled with numerous scientists in lab coats. "Alright I want everyone on red alert, get security watching the city camera feeds, I want everything we have on the G-virus, and long term effects on it's host. Blue Ruby is somehow still walking amoung us, and I want to know where she is." The man sat down on his chair and wiped his face with his hands. He then looked at the new computer screen he was in front off and muttered "...Peterson.."

* * *

"No!" Cindy screamed, but was silenced by Mark pistol whipping her in the back of the head. She hit her head on a table followed by the ground and was left unconscious. David grabbed Marks arm and pushed it against the wall forcing him to drop the gun on the ground, then David stabbed his knife right threw Mark's hand pinning it to the wall. Mark let out a cry in pain. 

"Do find pleasure out of hurting little girls or are just too scared to stand up to a man!" David yelled in anger, then used all his force to punch Mark in the face. He slid to the ground on the wall, his hand still pinned. And sat there unconscious. David ran over to Yoko, who was holding her stomach, her hands drenched in her own blood, her eyes, dripping with tears. "Yoko... stay with me. Everything is going to be fine. You expect me to believe a tough girl like you is gonna leave us because of some tiny hunk of metal." David felt tears welding up in his eyes. Over the time he spent with her, David had become attached to Yoko. Though she never made any sense to him, and she didn't even seem very human anymore, there was something about her strength that he admired.

"David..." Yoko reached up and stroked his cheek with her hand. She smiled, it wasn't a very satisfying smile, as if she was losing the muscles in her face. "It's okay David...it wont be much longer, we wont have to hurt much longer...it will all be over soon."

"No Yoko don't say that! You have to fight this!" David grabber her face and looked deeply in her eyes. He hadn't noticed it, but for some reason her eye colour had changed froma deep hazel brown to a bright almost glittering blue. She stared intently

"The University... they're waiting." Yoko opened her eyes wider, as if she had seen the devil face to face, "...Let the fire take us." she closed her eyes and left her consciousness behind.

Mark had awoken, and pulled the knife out of his hand, trying not to make any noise as he did so. He slowly got up, David was too busy grieving over Yoko's wound, hoping she would survive it, to notice him at all. " Pathetic." Mark said as he raised his knife in the air. David looked up unable to do anything.

"This is the end.." he thought. Just as Mark was ready to strike David with the blade, a bullet tore through his forehead covering David and the unconscious Yoko with his blood. He fell lifelessly to ground. Standing behind him was Cindy. Her head was bleeding and her hair was falling out of her ponytail and into her face. Her expression reeked of anger, andlook in her eye made her seem like she was a killer bred for this. David almost felt afraid. He'd seen Cindy fight before, but she was never like this. This was hate. Cindy had murdered, this wasn't simply killing a zombie trying to escape death but she had shot a living breathing human being. Suddenly the gun hit the ground and Cindy jumped down to David and Yoko to see what she could do. David only looked at Cindy. She looked up smiled, an almost fake emotionless smile. She then went back to trying to bandage up Yoko's wound.

* * *

Monica opened a set of double doors, Kevin was behind her to her right. He was still wearing his police uniform and Alyssa was behind her to her left, she was wearing a full red suite one of the pant legs was ripped at the thigh so she just tore it off revealing most of her leg. All the weapons they collected had been lost in the fire, but that was not on their minds. They had entered the university and in the lobby was an older man in a white lab coat, wearing a set of small rectangular glasses. Beside him was George now covered in ash and dirt, and was talking to the other man. When they noticed the three entering the room the man walked around his desk to greet them "Monica, good you're back." Monica nodded, "Alright I know you have many questions for me, and I assure you, we will answer everything, but we must wa.." 

"Wait for the others. We know." Alyssa said with an annoyed tone to her voice. The old man was confused but simply shrugged and walked back to his desk, Monica followed him. Alyssa walked over to George.

"George..." Alyssa said concerningly

"I honestly don't know Alyssa." George said. Alyssa was confused by that, "You were going to ask me why I listened to her right? Monica? Even though she tried to kill us all." Alyssa now understanding what he meant before, she simply continued to listen, "There were two men who grabbed me as I left the hotel, men in black uniforms. Monica saved me. She told me to come here, she said Cindy would be here. I had no choice Alyssa...I had to trust her." Alyssa grabbed his shoulder and smiled, if there is one thing she understood it was when someone was in love. Suddenly the double doors exploded open and standing there was Cindy holding a pistol and David carrying and unconscious Yoko. Behind them was the pouring rain and the clash of thunder. Each of them covered in blood, in worse shape than anyone else. They all ran over to them. Alyssa and Kevin helped carry Yoko to a table to rest her on, and George ran over to Cindy, "Cindy, what happened?"

Cindy looked up at him "well we were attacked by a giant building sized monster, and Mark blew him up with a rocket launcher, then we met this guy who had a mutated tongue impale threw his stomach, followed by us having to slaughter a massive horde of hungry dead people, oh yeah and then Mark shot Yoko so I killed him." She gave a small sarcastic smile. George just looked at her like she was crazy, then smiled back. Cindy walked away to go check on Yoko. George just looked outside at the rain, then suddenly looked back confused

"Wait...who's Mark?

* * *

Alright so that was chapter one I hope you liked it. Okay so this story is gonna be a bit different from the rest. Like Hive/hellfire I'm gonna do something different than the game, but keeping some important parts of the level, also I'm gonna take more time and really build on the characters, just so you all know the story's main plot is already written so it shouldn't take too long, and I'll tell you, I'm very proud of what I've done, Hive/Hellfire was rushed and sloppy but I've learnt my lesson, trust me this is gonna be something worth reading. In the next chapter almost EVERYTHING will be explained and you'd be surprised just how much that is, so if you've been following and remember big questions, and little ones I left you with, you'll be happy to have them answered, there wont be too much action or actually much movement at all really, just a lot of talking. So bare with me, If anyone has any questions they want answered or they just want to say something, you can post a comment or you can email me, I'm hoping after the next chapter you'll have something to say. Thanks 


	2. The Explanation

"Alright here it is folks, everything you want to know and more." Monica began she looked around, 6 people, all covered in the dirt and blood of a night of horror. If anyone other than her was looking at them, they would assume them to be a pathetic group of nobodys, who somehow lucked their way into surviving this long. But Monica knew better, these weren't nobodies, and they certainly didn't make it this far because of luck. "Now we don't have all night, because as you know, by sunrise, Umbrella is going to kill all their creations, and everyone who was there to witness their little...mistake." Monica expected more of a reaction from them, but she assumed that they had grown used to idea of umbrella being the ones capable of something like this. "Alright where to start..." Monica said questioning herself

"How about you start with why the hell you're still alive?" Alyssa asked angrily.

"Alright...then we go from the beginning. My name is Monica Dallas. I was an operative for Umbrella Corporation's special forces. About a month ago I was sent on a mission to investigate the underground lab we kept under the city." Immediately Kevin knew which lab she was talking about, "For any of what I'm about to say to make sense you're going to have to understand what Cambion is." George looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"Wait...Cambion..." He started, "I thought that was just a myth..." George rubbed his hands through his hair

"Nope sorry honey, it's the real deal, and Umbrella isn't afraid to use it however they please. Not that they ever are with anything they create." Monica walked over to a desk and leaned up against it as she spoke, "Cambion is a drug used to create alternate personalities for humans."

"What..? ...is that even possible..?" Cindy asked concerned.

"Yep. It is. And like I said they've been using it like water lately."

"How does something like that even work?" Alyssa asked

"No idea. All I know is they write a program on a computer, mix a few chemicals and bam...they do what ever they want to anybody, get rid of all the memories that actually happened... and give you tons that didn't." Monica looked down

"...and that's what they did to you..." Kevin asked finally. Monica looked over to Kevin, who was standing there firmly with his arms crossed over his chest in a relaxed fashion. An almost sad look covered his face

"...Yes..." She said and quickly moved back into her story, "Anyways Like I said, I was sent down underground for a mission. My job was to investigate the projects they were working on down there. Top Umbrella officials felt that branch was being less than truthful with them. So they sent me. However to avoid my ever being found out I was given Cambion. Given the personality of an intelligent Know-it-all scientist. The problem was Cambion only lasts for so long before the effects wear off, so every 3 days another operative would be sent in to give me a new shot of the same personality traits. I suspect it was on these days they gathered the information I found as well."

"Didn't you're 'new' self ever question the fact you were getting a needle jabbed in your arm every 3 days?" Alyssa asked

"I was told that it was a certain immunization required to make sure my system wouldn't get infected with anything I was working on. I know now that umbrella would never really go that far to help protect a common science gal like me."

"So this person who came in to give you the shots...was he...'cambionized' aswell?" George asked

"No, this man was only there for however long it took him to get in give me the shot and get out, they wouldn't have time to question him even if they wanted to. And besides he needed to know what he was doing so they could be sure everything was done right."

"Who was this guy?" Alyssa asked.

"...Martin..." Kevin said quietly as he raised his head. Monica simply turned her head in his direction, closed her eyes and nodded.

"His name was Martin Willcote. I had just received my Cambion shot, when the outbreak started so Martin was still in the building."

"And he knew too much so you killed him." Kevin asked

"Thats not what happened at all, as I recall it was you and Jim who were the ones to actually put the bullets in him." After she had finished that sentence she felt a sting in her heart. Even though she wasn't herself, she still remembered him, remembered his sacrifice. He gave his life so she could get out. "And no I wasn't after him, I had no idea of his significance at the time. He was the one who came after me."

"But if he was on the same side as you why did he..." Kevin suddenly came to a realization "...the vial...that's what he wanted he told you to give him the vial. What vial Monica? What was he talking about?" Kevin asked with a bit of anger in his voice. Monica sighed.

"It was given to me by a dying scientist I found when we split up. It was another virus called the G-virus."

"Another virus...?" Cindy asked with confusion

"Yes, you know what I'm talking about. Or don't you recall the large monster that chased you to the hotel." Cindy traded glances with David in understanding. "And Kevin...you remember, the ... thing that came out of me at the hospital..." Kevin looked down at his feet again. " When I went out to ...find you...they put the G-virus in me as a failsafe. If I were to die, they didn't want to waist a perfectly good body, especially one so close to the target, so they...well you were there... Now back to business, when the 3 of us got out we were ambushed and captured, each of us shot with a sedative. And taken to different places. I was taken to an small Umbrella outpost here in the city, they go about their business, and control all their operations from there. They cleared the Cambion out of my system and injected me with another, giving me the orders to kill you. All of you. You had done your job and they were finished with you."

"Our Job.." Kevin asked. Everyone looked around at each other. All of them confused. Monica simply looked over at Yoko lying on a table still unconscious, and everyone followed her glance.

"Everything that has happened, everything you've been through, why you are even here right now, is because of her." She said pointing to Yoko

"What is she...?" David finally stepped in to the conversation. The topic of Yoko was on his mind. Monica looked at him with a sincere face.

"Don't you mean who?" Monica asked

"No. I really don't." David replied.

"She was created by Umbrella. More specifically, she was grown." Monica looked down and brushed Yoko's hair out of her face. Then went back to talking "She is a weapon, bred specifically for combat. She is well trained with all forms of weaponry, and they found a strain of psychic ability, that they accidently gave her."

"What! So ... you're saying... Yoko can see the future..." George asked

"Not quite." Monica replied, "her senses are heightened a great deal, and she is able to see things, that...well we can't quite explain what she can do, not enough tests were taken before she escaped." Monica looked to David and Cindy, "But you know what I mean, did you ever notice her being a little odd around Mark?" Monica asked. Neither of them replied they knew what she was talking about

"So a little girl broke out of your labs eh? Super weapon or not, you might want to think about rehiring your security staff." Alyssa was willing to take any shot at Monica

"They're not 'my' security staff, I don't work for Umbrella anymore, and I was never involved in Yoko's project, I was a field operator."

"But Yoko wasn't always...the way she is...she was different before.." Cindy said.

"As she was moving through the building they leaked an airborne form of the Cambion drug through the air vents of the particular section she was in at the time. The effects of the drug take a while to kick in, especially when it enters through the airways and not directly into the blood stream. So she still had time to get out. But once she did...she had become the quiet university student, with a secret to hide." This was all so much to take in and the group had almost had enough but there was still more, more questions that needed to be answered once and for all.

"That's another thing, why would they want to pretend Yoko worked for Umbrella? Wouldn't they want her to have allies to help her survive the outbreak? And by giving her that, making it seem like she was responsible for the death of millions..well that doesn't exactly lean to trust.." Kevin said

"But it did. You trusted her, you helped her escape, and so did I. That's what they wanted. To even breathe the same air as someone who, as you said, was responsible for all hell breaking loose, well that takes a lot of trust. And you showed that to umbrella. Don't you get it we're pawns, all of us pawns in a game Umbrella started the second all of this happened." David and Cindy were both shocked to here that, they recognized it, Yoko had said almost that exact thing earlier while they were in the hotel. "And that my friends.." Monica said as she looked over to Yoko, " ... Is their prize piece." Monica looked back at Kevin, "Why do you think both of us are still alive, they used us, all along, Yoko was the body, you the shield and I was the sword. And we did our jobs. We kept her safe. But they were done with us. All of us. We were no longer of use... so they sent me to...finish the game...I'm assuming they would have just unleashed the G-mutant that was growing inside my body by some kind of remote control device once I had killed you all, and brought Yoko back to them safely." The talking stopped for about 2 minutes, for everyone to realize that they had been used, to realize that every decision that they made up until now had been decided for them so they could be used as toys for Umbrella to play with, to keep their pet safe.

"You...what about you..." Kevin finally said, it was what he wanted to know all along. He didn't need to explain what he meant by saying this, because everyone, including Monica knew what he was talking.

"Revida." the scientist finally said something. He had been on his computer the whole time and everyone was shocked from all they had heard to even care that he was there. "My name is Dr. Peterson. I am responsible for bringing you all here...but oh yes Revida, it's something I've been working on, under the table, ever since the T-virus was created. It serves as an anti virus...kind of..." the doctor stopped and turned his computer around so everyone could see, and Monica continued for him.

"Revida works quite simply, It takes T-virus infected patients and rids their system of any trace of the virus, however Revida doesn't prevent infection, if you are infected again you'd need to use it again. But thats only a small part of what it does. Revida's main feature is that it can reanimate tissue and organs, replacing them if any are lost...like mine were..."

George looked away from the computer and up at Monica, "That is not simple at all my dear." George looked back down at the computer, "I don't understand this? How does it work?"

"Does it really matter?" Monica started, "It is the reason you're here." George bounced up and looked at her again this time confused.

"What are you talking about...?" He asked

"You didn't really believe we cloned you, did you? Please you think Umbrella would waist money on that. If they wanted to experiment on you, they would have. They don't care if they kill, it's all for the growth of science to them. Nope no cloning, not you. When we escaped Peterson sent a group of soldiers still loyal to him, all of which are dead now, to find your body." Monica looked to Alyssa knowing she would ask how he knew George was down there, "He was watching it all on security cameras, they all were, but when he sent men down for George, Peterson left the outpost and hid here. He used Revida on George, in a hope to see if he knew what happened to us after we got out. He didn't know anything, so Peterson gave him one of his last samples of Cambion and put the memories in his head that he has now, and led him to the vehicle heading to the hospital with Cindy." Monica turned to George. "I'm sorry George but it was necessary, if you didn't remember them, then they would question what was going on. You helped make this possible."

George didn't say anything, he held no grudge for Monica and Peterson. He understood.

"Mark..." David said, and everyone turned to him, except Cindy who looked at Monica with David.

"His name is Mark Wilkins." Kevin shot his eyes over to Monica as well when she spoke that name, "He is a top Umbrella officer."

"What no, Mark was a security guard. I was with him, when the outbreak started." Kevin turned to Cindy, "Remember Cin? Remember Bob?" Cindy looked at Kevin as if saying with her eyes that she didn't believe that.

"Kevin, Cambion." That's all Monica had to say and everyone in the room knew exactly what he had done. "He did that to get closer to Yoko, and when he died, Peterson here had to revive him with Revida. The last of it." Everyone thought to themselves for a second, there was no coming back from death for them. The end would be the end. "Umbrella went to great lengths to get Yoko back, including one of Umbrella's top leaders personally going to track her down."

"If the bastard wanted her alive, then why the hell did he put a bullet in her gut?" David said, everyone could hear the anger in his voice

"Look at the wound, You know what I'm talking about George, he missed all the important organs, the bullet passed through the safest location in that section of the torso, the only safe location. So you have to wonder whether he is incredibly unlucky, or incredibly accurate, and I think we know which of the two it is." They all ceased questioning the matter. "Mark fought in the Vietnam war. He survived a great hell, not many soldiers were able to return from. Umbrella watched him as he went about his duties. When he returned to North America, they offered him a job. Seeing as not too many people had good feelings for the American soldiers, he had nothing to lose, and took their offer. Since then he's slowly crawled his way to the top, and now he sits on a thrown his mind corrupt with evil, and his heart, faded ash...He is the perfect representation of everything Umbrella stands for." There was so much to take in, in the span of about 20 minutes the group had learned so much. So much they wish they had never known, but now they did, now they knew the truth. It was time to move on. In a city hanging on the edge about to be destroyed in a couple of hours, there wasn't time to dwell on what was passed. It was time to worry about what was to come. Alyssa was the one to remind them of this

"So what now?" Alyssa asked. She wasn't about to waist anymore time avoiding the real important question on her mind, "We're here, you've already said how important it is that we are, so now might be a good time to start explaining why that is." Monica walked over to the computer and pushed a button, which opened a file for them to see.

"It's called Daylight." Monica said, "This is the reason you're here."

"What, you want us to be your little lab rats. Test your new drug on us, see what happens?" Alyssa asked sarcastically

"No, I want you to make it." Monica replied

"What?" George asked in confusion.

"Daylight is the cure. The real cure. It rids your body of the virus and builds an immunity in your system so you can never be infected again." Those words were so beautiful, it was almost hard to believe.

"How would we know how to create something like that. I can barely grasp the concept of how the Virus was created in the beginning, I wouldn't even know where to start..." George started

"Don't worry George we already know how to do all that." Monica interrupted, "Everything we need is here." she stretched out her arms and looked around.

"Then what do you need us for?" Kevin asked

"There are three ingredients required to make Daylight, and we need your help collecting them. They're all here in the university, but as you know, time isn't exactly on our side." Monica looked around, her attempt at a joke didn't exactly turn out right. "Alright, like I said there are three things we need, and they can all be found here. The first ingredient is called V-poison, we can find it in the university's emission tower. The second thing we need is P-base. There is a management office underground in the university's waterways, a machine down there that will supply it. The last piece of the puzzle is we'll need a sample of a specific kind of T-Blood. That will be the trickiest one but I'll go into detail about all that later. Whether you're going to help or not, we've gotten some rooms ready with knew clothing some weapons and food. Before you make a decision you should know this." Monica looked at all of them one by one as she spoke "This is something I can't force you to do. It's something I can't promise you'll survive. I actually can't promise anything. That it will work or that it's even truly possible. But think to yourselves for a second, this could very well be the last night of your life, do you want to spend it wandering down dark alleyways trying to pass time, or if you're going to end here tonight, don't you want to go out fighting, for your survival and everyone else's? You have to..." Monica was interrupted

"I'm In." Cindy stepped forward. George was shocked

"Cindy..." George started.

"No George, don't try to talk me out of it. You have no idea what has happened to me tonight, I've lost so much. I've been so scared. Scared I wont make it, scared that my life will end, that I wont get to wake up and have my morning coffee, and stroll on down to my waitressing job. There is so much more to life, and I see that now. I see that there is no reason to be scared anymore. I'm sick of it, If I'm going to die, then I want to breathe my last breath knowing that I wasn't scared...so I'm in." Cindy didn't look at anyone behind her she just stood there and watched Monica nod.

"Then I'm in too. Cindy's right. No more fear." Cindy and George looked at each other and smiled.

"Alright, what the hell, It's not like I got anywhere else to be." David said stepping away from the wall he was leaning on. And towards Cindy and George.

"Kevin?" Monica asked?

"I'm not going to name myself the leader of this group, but they're my team, I'm a part of it, I'm not letting anyone else die." Kevin said, and Monica nodded. Monica waited for a response from Alyssa, but she said nothing.

"Alyssa?" Monica finally asked. Alyssa stepped slowly towards Monica as she talked.

"So here's the thing. I'm gonna look past the fact I think you're a crazy, undead, backstabbing, bitch. Because honestly I just want all this to end. So yeah. I'll help you find your...venom juice, or whatever the fuck it's called, under one condition..." Alyssa was now standing face to face with Monica.

"And what would that be?" Monica asked. Alyssa didn't say anything just quickly put a smile on her face, and punched Monica right in the jaw. Monica fell to the ground and looked up at Alyssa who was rubbing her knuckle still with a smile covering her face.

"Alright. I'm in." Alyssa said with a smirk, she turned around and walked towards one of the rooms.

Monica got up off the ground and wiped some dust of her blue dress. She smudged the blood that was dripping from her mouth and muttered "Go team...", as she watched everyone turn around to go to the rooms

* * *

Alright so that was a big explanation, hence the title of this chapter, sorry if it was boring for you, but I feel it was important. I think I got to everything, that I wanted to at least, but if you see anything missing that wasn't answered let me know and I'll find a way to plug it in to a later chapter, unless I intended to not answer it here, anyways please review, I am really proud of what I'm going to be doing with this story, characters will develop more and You'll really see things I hope you don't expect coming. Anyways thanks for reading, I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible. I hope you guys like it so far. 

-Cody


End file.
